


Knees On Stone

by gala_apples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo has a respectable man kink, Teddy has a corruptible boy kink. It all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees On Stone

Hugo’s a classic Weasley; Gryffindor, red haired, kinda poor. Not that he begrudges his exotic cousins -Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne- for being mixed race and thus more interesting than him. Not that he begrudges his outlier cousins -Louis, Roxanne Lily-for being Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, respectively, and thus more interesting than him. It just sucks a little that the only interesting fact about him he can’t share with anyone.

Despite what Lily would say, it’s not incestous to have sex with Teddy. Dad and most of Hugo’s aunts and uncles have always treated Teddy like family. Teddy has a stocking at The Burrow, and Uncle Percy taught him how to spell pumpkins after carving them, and he worked at Wheezes with Uncle George and Lee and Verity. But genetically speaking Weasleys and Grangers and Tonkses and Lupins aren’t related. 

Nor is the age difference that horrendous. Teddy’s not Dad’s age. Teddy is only eleven years older than him. Maybe it would mean more if they were both muggles, but wizards have a longer lifespan. Hugo doesn’t need to rationalise it, it rationalises itself.

The problems others might have is the professor thing. It’s still not what Lily -obsessed with wizard and muggle law- would call a conflict of interest. Teddy is the house head of Ravenclaw, and as previously noted, Hugo is the classic Gryffindor Weasley. That he’s taking Muggle Studies is irrelevant. He’d take it even if Teddy didn’t teach it.

The problem Hugo’s currently having is that Lorcan doesn’t want to leave the fucking classroom. Both Scamanders are in Muggle Studies, Lorcan because he wants to understand everything and Lysander because he does what Lorcan does, goes where he goes. Hugo’s convinced the only reason they’re both in Ravenclaw instead of Lysander’s loyalty prompting Hufflepuff is because Lorcan got the Sorting Hat first, and Lysander felt compelled to argue himself into second position beside his twin. Teddy said a throwaway line about how anyone wanting to get direction for their essay could stay for a minute after class, and Lorcan is _actually staying._ Hugo can appreciate Teddy’s dedication to helping his students, but he’s got better things to do than listen to Lorcan pontificate.

As far as he can figure, Lorcan’s essay is something about education, and the correlation between some muggle subjects only being taught in secondary schools, and wizarding subjects being taught only in teen years. What Hugo knows for sure, happens to have a few years of experience practising, is that even the most annoying person will shut up under an onslaught of being misunderstood. Apparently he takes after Fred, or so Uncle Percy and Grandma Weasley have told him.

“The only reason there are age restrictions is because the government is insane. Like young people hadn't been doing magic before the four founders hooked up? They just added tons of rules because youths aren't supposed to be intelligent.”

Lysander lets out a bark of laughter, but his brother doesn’t react nearly as well. Lorcan’s a academic snob, a total Ravenclaw stereotype. "Of course you'd both think that, you haven't researched the years before Hogwarts and out of school magical restrictions!"

“There's a huge difference between what your books tell you would happen if kids did magic, and what would actually happen if parents were present when kids did magic.”

Lorcan pushes himself onto his feet to have some height while he lectures Hugo and Lysander, voice as pompous as ever. "It has nothing to do with parents. It's because our magic isn't fully developed and controlled, we could blow up whole towns if we're not careful, not just a quill or two."

Hugo shakes his head. “Before magical restrictions, a child grew up knowing that he could die if he fucked up. So he tried to not fuck up. Now'a'days, cauldrons melt all over the place because people think 'oh well, it's not like I can do anything really wrong.' Maybe you grew up differently than me, but I know how a kid acts when they have the fear of god scared into them. All that can happen now is a Howler, right? Your mum isn't going to apperate to school. But if they took magic out of boarding schools, and brought it back into the family, you'd be bloody well petrified your mum's gonna hit you on the head with a wooden spoon, and you don't go trying anything stupid."

"Not everyone was raised the way you were," Lorcan replies, speaking just a little bit louder than is entirely necessary. "That's the _point_. We need a standard by which everyone can adhere. A set magical restriction makes it so that everyone is treated equally, it's not up to the parents to enforce their own particular rules. And anyway, what if one didn't? We'd all be a crater in the earth because of one pushover mum!"

"So then follow the way of the muggles, and have school start at six years old. Simple, really." 

“To begin schooling at six would be a waste. Magic is taxing. We need our rest before we're ready emotionally and physically to handle it." Nodding, satisfied with his answer, Lorcan looks to Lysander to make sure he’s agreeing with him. Lysander doesn’t do much more than shrug.

"An alohomora is not taxing. And if a muggle kid can handle television and all the sex and violence on that, I think a wizard kid can handle floating a feather. Or a bug, or a toy, or whatever they want to float, as long as they know if they hurt someone with it, they'll be punished." 

"Because you're a freak," Lorcan said dismissively. "You can't compare us to Muggles. We aren't Muggles. And Muggles don't have to worry about being attacked by hordes of angry non-magic folk who want us to answer for every possible wrong-doing in their lives. In case you've forgotten, without our wands, we're rather helpless to anything they've got to throw at us, stones included."

"Yes you bloody well can compare. For two months a year anyone not pureblood is surrounded by people that have no idea magic exists. They’re not allowed to talk to friends about the 'art school' they go to. Ask any of them; there are billions of things to have in common, to talk about endlessly, without having to mention that you can make things happen out of the ordinary with a stick."

"He's got a point, Lorcan. And the people I have told, they don't become a horde that wants to attack me for 'every possible wrong-doing’."

“You, brother, are a traitor.” With that Lorcan picks up his bag and storms out. Lysander follows him, casting an apologetic look behind him. Hugo’s not bothered. If he had to feel guilty every time a relative did something rude he’d never have a nice day in his life.

Hugo closes the door behind them and sighs happily. “I thought they would never leave.”

“Some students are genuinely interested in getting an education, Mr Weasley.”

If Hugo hadn’t been hard the entire class, that would get him there. Having a professor condescend to him by calling him Mr Weasley is just delicious proof of how little power he has. Professor Lupin could call him anything and he'd have to take it.

“Still, you’re right. Having this room all to myself is always a respite.”

“If I may-”

“Yes Mr Weasley?”

“I know of a way you could feel even more serene. A blowjob, sir. It’ll put you mind at ease and relax your body.”

“Mr Weasley!”

Teddy’s acting scandalised, which means he wants to roleplay doing it for the first time. Teddy’s got a young and corruptible kink, just like Hugo’s got a respectable adult kink. It’s why they work so well together. This roleplay means showing his enthusiasm. He throws himself to the floor and parts Teddy’s robes. Teddy’s still mostly soft, but it’s nice to feel a full spectrum.

“Mr Weasley, I command you to-”

Hugo pulls off to interrupt. “Professor, if you really want me to stop do a full body bind, or one of a hundred other spells. If not maybe try telling me what to do. And feel free to award points to Gryffindor.”

“Fine. Under the desk, Mr Weasley.”

Hugo complies. It’s cramped, and the way he’s kneeling forces his ankles to bend at a weird angle, but Teddy is right to demand it. As much as what they do isn’t wrong, it’s still better if they don’t get caught.

 

“Sir, do I have permission to touch myself?”

“Yes Mr Weasley.” 

Professor Lupin’s voice is ragged when he speaks. Hugo knows that means he’s close, and he hastens to touch himself. At first it was hard to keep two rhythms going, but Teddy taught him how. Hugo wants to come when Professor Lupin wants him to, of course, but it would be brilliant if that’s when he has dick in his mouth.

“I know you’re close,” Teddy says. It doesn’t surprise Hugo that Teddy knows. All teachers have the great ability to read a room. Even if the room’s only under the large desk. “You can come when I come.”

Hugo’s body readies itself. There is a brief window of opportunity he can’t afford to miss. The second hot semen spills into his mouth Hugo jams the pad of his thumb onto the slit of his dick. That, combined with Teddy’s juices on his tongue, is enough. He comes, trying to muffle himself against Teddy’s pubes. Only when he can feel his feet does he crawl out from under the desk and lever himself up.

“You should go to your dorm now. You have a lot of homework to do.”

“Okay Sir.” Hugo doesn’t think he has that much, but he’s hardly about to argue with Professor Lupin. Boys like him don’t say no to professors.


End file.
